Separated Friendship
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Two young owls were already friends since they were owlets. One day at the Great Tree. The two owls has been given separated task and need to split up. As far as they know that one of them are already being attacked. Rated T for blood chapters. No Flame.
1. Chapter 1

It was a glorious night at the owl kingdoms. A Horned Owl couple named: Jane and Sork, was blessed to have an egg by the all mighty Glaux. As the egg was about to hatch some owls called the Pure Ones killed Jane and Sork. As the evil owls were planning to kill the young unhatched owlet the Guardians flew in the nick of time. A Barn Owl named Soren and his band: Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger, rescued the young owlet. As the four owls flew back to the Great Tree, the monarchs of the tree ask if Soren could be the young owl's mentor. Soren approved of this responsibility. The Band named the young male owlet: Elrab .As time passes the other Search-and-Rescue Chaw found another Horned Owl. Her past was very tragic. From where she come from, her forest has gone in to flames, while her parents are out hunting, and yet she was a long way till she was in flight readines. Her name was: Shayla. While Shayla was at the medical hollow, Elrab visited her.

"Hello there." Elrab tried to smile at the poor Horned Owl "Come on, I know your a bit afraid."

"How are you sure?" finally Shayla talked

"By the look of your face." Elrab said "My name is: Elrab. What's yours?"

"Shayla" the young owl looked down with depression

"What's wrong, Shayla?" Elrab tries to comfort Shayla by putting a wing over her and smiled at her

"While my parents are out I'm the only one inside our hollow when the fire broke out. I'm not sure if mum and da are alright." Shayla dropped a tear from her eyes

"Don't cry, Shayla. I promise that I'll protect you." Shayla smiled at Elrab. This was the beginning of their new friendship. Soren was at the corner watching the young owls.

"Hello there little one." Soren looked at the young female Horned Owl

"Hello sir." Shayla said

"No need to call me sir young one." Soren churred a little "Just call me Soren."

"Okay, Soren." Shayla smiled

"When are we going to start branching, Soren?" Elrab asked

"Stay calm, Elrab." Elrab smiled at Soren "I have an idea. I'll ask Boron and Barran to make Shayla my other apprentice?"

"Thank you." Shayla smiled at his new mentor and friend

As Soren asked the monarchs of the Great tree if they could make Shayla an apprentice for him. The two monarchs approved Soren's request. The two owlets are now being trained by a great leader of a band. Together Elrab and Shayla are now starting to get closer and closer to each other. Soren has a bit of difficulty of teaching the young owlets, but he already had experience thanks to his little sister Eglantine. Soren's little sister was now a member of the search and rescue chaw. Elrab and Shayla somtimes called Eglantine aunt, because of her kindness she shows to the young owlets. Sometimes Elrab and Shayla wakes Soren up to tell them a story if they get a daymare. Soren didn't mind if they woke him up at a bright sunny day. Soren enjoyed Story telling to young owlets.

"You little owls never get old at my stories do you?" Soren smiled and churred at the two owlets

"Sorry, Soren, but we love your stories." Elrab smiled

"Yeah, Soren, please tell us more." Shayla said

"Okay, okay young owl." Soren cleared his throat and began to tell the tale of the Gahoolian Fire Cycle "_It was time of the endless volcanoes. For years and years in the land known as Beyond the Beyond, flames had scraped the sky, turning clouds the color of glowing embers both day and night. The volcanoes that had been dormant for years had begun to erupt. Ash and dust blew across the land and , although it was thought to be a curse from the Great Glaux on hight, it was something else. For this was the time when Grank, the first collier, was hatched. This was the time when a few special owls discovered that fire could be tamed."_

"Thanks for the story uncle Soren." Elrab said as he noticed that he placed a word uncle before his mentor's name "Sorry, Soren."

"Don't worry, Elrab." Soren smiled at the two young owlets "You owlets can call me uncle Soren."

"Thanks uncle Soren." Shayla said as both her and Elrab yawned

"Looks like the two of you are already tired. You two should go back to your moss and downs and sleep." Soren said

"Goodlight unckle Soren." the two owls said

"Goodlight young ones." Soren said as he closed his eyes to rest for the rest of the day and wake up at night

* * *

_**Some elements will come from the books, but the story will be a spin-off of the movie.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story took place at the same time as the story 'Welcome To Ga'Hoole'. The events of later chapters will happen after the events of Welcome To Ga'Hoole._**

* * *

A couple of moon cycles had pass since the beginning of Elrab and Shayla's friendship. Both of them are part of the colliering and weather interpretation chaw. One night the colliering chaw flew to a near by forest fire. Soren was paired up with an owl who they saved from the Pure Ones a week ago. They are a strange bunch of owls. Ezylryb ran a buddy check up for one last time.

"Last check up. Soren who's your partner?" Ezylryb asked

"Skipper's my chaw partner, cap." Soren said

"Good. Outilissa, who's your partner?"

"It's Ruby, Ezylryb. But I still want to be Soren's chaw partner for once." Outilissa said, Ezylryb pretended that he didn't heard that

"Who's Elrab's chaw partner again?" Ezylryb looked at the other female horned owl near Elrab "Ah yes, it's Shayla right?"

"Right, Ezylryb." Elrab said

"Are you nervous that this is our first colliering task?" Shayla whispered

"Only a little bit." Elrab said

"Wait a minute! Why does Elrab paired up with an opposite gender?" Outilissa protested

"We don't have enough owls to pair with each one of them. That is why I paired the two of them with each other." Ezylryb said

"That's really unexpected from you, Outilissa." Soren said

"Pretending not hear that." Outilissa said

"Come on young'uns it's time to collect some bonk coals." Ezylryb flapped his wings and flew towards the fiery forest

And soon the whole colliering chaw was now collecting bonk coals. Ezylryb saw the way Elrab was flying and he knew that he is a good flyer. Next to Soren of course. But when Ezylryb looked at Shayla, he was impressed of her colliering skills. Elrab did everything he could to catch the coals on flight, but he sometimes slip the coals from his beak. While on flight Shayla gave Elrab some tips about catching coals in flight. And soon Elrab can catch coals now.

"Elrab!" Shayla called out "Your port wing's on fire!"

"What?" Elrab checked his port wing and saw the flames lighting up his feathers "Someone help!"

"Get away from forest fire, Elrab." Ezylryb said, he flew to Elrabs starboard wing "Come on lad we'll escort you to a near by river."

"Just don't panic, Elrab." Shayla said

"I feel like I wanna go yeep." Elrab said

The three owls found a pond. Elrab quickly dove at the pond to extinguish the flames from his port wing. But he almost drowned for rushing quickly in to the pond. While he was unconscious he saw two Horned owls and an egg. He also saw the death of this mates by an owl wearing a metal mask and another owl who is very beautiful but brutal. Then a voice was heard.

"Elrab! Please for Glaux's sake wake up!" a female voice was heard. When Elrab opened his eyes he saw Shayla, Ezylryb, and Soren

"Are you fine, lad?" Ezylryb asked

"I can still feel the burning at my port wing." Elrab said

"It's a good thing your fine, Elrab." Shayla wrapped Elrab with her wings

"It looks like some of your plummels and downs are burned bad." Soren said

"We should transport you back at the Ga'Hoole tree young'un." Ezylryb said

"How are gonna gonna fly back if my wings half out of feathers?" Elrab asked

"While I was back at the Northern kingdoms, we use a flight vacuum for transporting the wounded. Shayla, Soren, Skipper and Outilissa," Ezylryb called "All of us will surround Elrab and create an airtight prison so he can't leave the formation. We use that method at the Battle of the Ice Claws."

The colliering chaw flew back to the Great Tree. Elrab can still remember his weird dream about two owls that brutally killed two Horned owls. He hasn't told anyone this wierd dream. For some reason he feels sorrow and hatred from that dream. Elrab can't forget the brutality inside that hollow. Blood was everywhere inside the hollow. And he also saw an egg, but that's all he can remember.

"Are you feeling alright, Elrab?" Shayla peered inside the hollow

"It feels a little soar, but I'm really alright." Elrab said

"Here's some fat juicy centipedes." Shayla place a couple of centipedes in front of Elrab

"Thanks, Shayla." Elrab smiled at his faithful friend

"No problem, Elrab. Besides what are best friends for." Shayla also smiled at her friend

Soren sometimes visit Elrab at the infirmary hollow to tell tales of the first king of the Great Tree. Elrab and Shayla always loves listening about the old legends of Ga'Hoole. The two of them are always listening about the legends and other tales of Ga'Hoole when they were still little owlets. Sometimes Elrab can still remember the female Horned owl protecting the egg and she was struck at the chest by the metal mask owl. The male Horned owl was struck at the head by the female Barn owl. Blood everywhere. He still doesn't know the truth about his family**_._**

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

After one year of excellent training, Elrab and Shayla are now one of the young Guardians of Ga'Hoole. The ceremony of being a Guardian was about to begin. The two of them now swore an ancient oath.

"I am a Guardian of Ga'Hoole." Elrab and Shayla spoke in unison "From this night on I dedicate my life to protecting owlkind. I shall not swerve in my duty. I shall support my brother and sister Guardians in times of battle and in time of peace. I am the eyes in the night, silence within the wind. I shall seek to wear no crown, nor win any glory. And all these things I do swear upon my honor as a Guardian of Ga'Hoole until my days on this earth cease to be. This be my vow. This be my life. By Glaux, I do swear."

After the whole ceremony, Elrab and Shayla are perched at a branch talking about the hard work they did to become Guardians of owlkind. The horrifying dream still haunts Elrab from his sleep. Until now he never told his friends about the two murdered Horned owls that haunts him. After the whole celebration Elrab flew to Ezylryb's hollow to discuss about the thing that haunts him.

"What are you doing inside my hollow at this hour, young'un?" Ezylryb greeted the disturbed Horned owl

"I need to tell you something, Ezylryb." Elrab said

"Come on." Elrab and Ezylryb walked towards the desk, and Ezylryb gave a cup of milk berry tea to Elrab "So, what are you going to tell me?"

"Well, I've been having this dreams about two Horned owls getting killed by two brutal Tytos. And I can still hear their screaming. The blood splattering inside the hollow." Elrab paused "Sometimes I feel sorrow and rage."

"Did you hear their names?" Ezylryb asked

"No, I only saw the two of them and a egg. No names were mentioned." Elrab replied

"Boy, I would like to take you at a place where an orphaned owl could see." Ezylryb said

The two of them flew away from the Great Tree secretly. The two owls landed at a white forest. Elrab can feel something at the woods. He felt comfort. Ezylryb knows that Elrab needs to be alone for a while, so he told Elrab that he'll just go and look for something. Elrab was now alone. He flew inside the forest until he needs to perch at one of the trees. After a while a fog was starting to form in front of Elrab and two familiar figure starts to appear.

"What's going on?" Elrab said to himself

"_My son. It has been a very long time now_." Elrab can hear the voice in his mind

"Who are you?" Elrab shouted, but no response

"_You can only talk to us through your mind, son._" this time a female voice was heard

"_Who are you?_" Elrab focused his thought and tries to talk to the figures

"_You can't recognize your parents?_" the male Horned owl figure asked

"_W-what do y-you mean?_" Elrab asked the two figures

"_Son, it's me your father Sork. And this is your mother Jane._" the figure dsid

"_Your my real parents?_" Elrab was surprised

"_Yes, Elrab._" Jane used her ghostly wings and wrapped it around Elrab, he shed a tear from his eyes and started to cry

"_Don't cry, son._" Sork said "_You're already a grown owl._"

"_Why now?_" Elrab asked "_Everyday I've been thinking of my real parents._"

"_We are sorry, son._" Jane said

"_Your scrooms, right?_" Elrab asked

"_We are very sorry._" Sork said

"_What happened? Why did you two left me in this world?_" Elrab was now feeling a bit rejected

"_We never wanted to leave you, son._" Sork said

"_We were killed by the brutal Pure Ones._" Jane added

"_Killed?_" Elrab almost shouted

"_We love you so much, Elrab._" Jane hugged her son once more

"_Mum, da,_" Elrab looked at the two figures "_I love you too._" the figures of his parents were now fading way

"_It looks like our business is over, dear._" Sork said

"_Business?_" Elrab asked

"_Our final business is to talk to you after you grow up into a great Guardian._" Jane said, Elrab saw some tears forming at his parents eye, the tears of joy

"_We are so proud of you._" Sork said "_Do not worry my son. We will watch you over at Glamoura._"

"_Our souls may now rest in peace._" Jane added

"_No! Please don't leave me!_" Elrab shouted in his mind

"_We won't ever leave you._" Sork said

"_We will always be here._" Jane used her talons and pointed at Elrab's chest "_In your heart._"

"_Good-bye my son._" Sork said "_We will miss you._"

"_Good-bye our one and only Elrab._" Jane added

"_Mum! Da!_" Elrab screamed and after blink the fog was gone and Ezylryb was standing behind him

"So, now you know the answer." Ezylryb said to the crying Horned owl

"Why do they have to die?" Elrab said to himself

"A goodlight rest will calm your mind, boy." Ezylryb said

"Maybe your right, Ezylryb." Elrab said, tears are still forming in his eyes

Elrab now knows the real faith of his parents. After leaving the Spirit Woods, Elrab felt comfort inside his heart. Ezylryb knew that this is the best way to tell him what has happened to his parents. Elrab can still feel the sorrowful pain in his heart and gizzard. But he knew he must find the killers of his parents. And also protect the owl families everywhere, so they won't lose their hatchlings and parents. He must fight to know who the killers are.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Anonymous reviews are allowed**_


	4. Chapter 4

At that same sunny day, Shayla woke up from her sleep. She walked towards Elrab's hollow and saw that no one was inside. She wondered why would Elrab leave during the day? She flew towards Ezylryb's library hollow. Once she entered she only saw Ezylryb and Madam Plonk's nurse maid snake, Octavia.

The old nurse maid turns around and faces Shayla "Can't sleep, young'un?"

"Yes, Octavia, I'm hear to read a good joke book until I could shut my eyes and fall asleep. But, it would be a bit embarrassing to fall asleep inside the library" Shayla churred a bit

"Do you want some milkberry tea while your reading?" Octavia asked, Shayla used her talons to retrieve the book from the shelf

"That would be very kind, Octavia." Shayla smiled as the old nest maid nodded

"I'll be back as soon as you know it." Octavia slithered outside the hollow

"I wonder where's Elrab and Ezylryb?" Shayla asked herself

After a while of reading, Octavia brought some tea for the young Horned owl. Shayla quietly churring inside the library carefully not waking anyone up. After hours of reading and churring, Shayla saw two figures from the distance flying towards the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Shayla stepped away from the book and looked closer. She saw Elrab and Ezylryb flying towards the hollow. She quickly hid herself behind a bookshelf. Elrab and Ezylryb lighted down inside the library and began talking.

"Are you still feeling alright, lad?" Ezylryb asked

"I can still feel a hole in my gizzard." Elrab was starting to shed tears again

"Boy, I also lost someone before." Ezylryb said

"Really? What happened?" Elrab looked at Ezylryb as he placed a a cup of milkberry tea at the desk

"Well, during the _ Battle of the Ice Claws_ . It was very wicked night that was." Ezylryb paused and tries to recall the past events "I used to have a mate during that battle. Her name was, Lil. We were in war with two factions back then. The Ice Talons at one and the Pure Ones on the other. My brother betrayed us and joined forces with the Ice Talons and the Pure Ones. After I clawed off Metalbeaks beak I saw my own brother advancing on us, I even went yeep after that. they tried to capture Lil, but she was heavily injured and went yeep." Ezylryb shuts his eyes

"And then?" Elrab wants to hear his past

"She was plunged into the sea and drowned. After the whole battle I didn't want to go back to the Northern kingdoms." Ezylryb said "Are you enjoying the story you two?"

"Two?" Elrab looked at Ezylryb with confusion

"Yes, you and your good friend Shayla." Shayla stepped out from hiding behind the bookshelf and nervously smiled at the two of them

"Hello." Shayla greeted the two of them

"I always knew that you were back there the whole time." Ezylryb churred "You know what, young'uns, what about not attending chaw practice tonight."

"Why?" both of them asked

"Well, the moon is already rising from the distance and the three of us haven't rested well yet." Ezylryb said

"Are you sure, Ezylryb?" Elrab asked

"Of course I'm sure, lad." Ezylryb said

"Thank you, Ezylryb, for showing me the place where I can see my parents again." Elrab smiled

"Not a problem, boy, you need to rest now." Ezylryb said, Elrab left the hollow

"What happened, Ezylryb?" Shayla asked

"For you to know, you must ask him yourself." Ezylryb said, Shayla nodded

Shayla followed up with Elrab, but she only said 'Have a good, rest Elrab.' and Elrab replied with the same words. She knew that Elrab was very tired from flying at the day. So, she decided to take a little break and join the chaw practice even though Ezylryb said they need to rest. And later at dinner, maybe she could ask what happened at the day.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please review**_

_**I tried to make an alternate version of the Battle of the Ice Claws by mixing the version from the movie and books.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dinner time at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Elrab didn't even took Ezylryb's suggestion. Elrab was a bit drowsy during chaw practice earlier. The Band and his best friend Shayla was very concern on Elrab's behavior. Shayla walked slowly towards her friend who hadn't touch his food yet.

"Hey, why aren't you eating yet?" Shayla looked at Elrab "Elrab, what's wrong with you?"

"They're dead, Shayla. And I can't save them back then." a tear came out of Elrab's eyes

"Who's dead?" Shayla placed her wing on Elrab

"My parents. My mum and da are dead." Elrab silently cried infront of Shayla "Why do they have to leave?"

"Elrab, I know that you miss your parents." Shayla paused "I also miss my parents. I don't even know if they're dead or alive. But I know what you feel, Elrab."

"Earlier me and Ezylryb went to the Spirit Woods. And that's the only time I saw my parents." Elrab said

"Don't worry, Elrab, I'm still here. Uncle Soren, aunt Gylfie, uncle Digger, and uncle Twilight are here for you. We'll be with you all the way, Elrab." Shayla said "I promise that I won't leave you."

"Promise?" Shayla used her wing to wipe off Elrab's tears

"I promise." Shayla said "You should eat now, Elrab."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Elrab said

"Well, I think I can already hear your stomach growling, Elrab." Shayla churred

"Wow, I really need to eat. Shayla, would you like to eat with me?" Elrab asked

"Sure, Elrab." Shayla said

After eating, Elrab and Shayla joined the night flight with queen Baran and with the other owls of the Ga'Hoole Tree. Soren and Gylfie was reading a book at the library hollow. After a while of reading, Soren was called by the Parliament to attend a meeting.

Soren entered the Parliament and saw that king Borron was talking to a Great Gray owl "Is there a problem, king Borron?"

"Soren, this is captain Alrin of the protectors of Silverveil." King Borron said

"Nice to meet you, captain Alrin." Soren said

"No need to call me captain, lad, just call me Alrin." Alrin said

"So, why have you called me, king Borron?" Soren asked

"Captain Alrin wishes if he can burrow some owls here at the Ga'Hoole Tree." King Borron said

"I heard your one of the owls who trained a young and confident Horned owl, am I correct?" Alrin asked

"Yes sir." Soren paused "But, why him?"

"I heard that his one of the great flyers of the tree." Alrin said

"Yeah, but why him, sir?" Soren asked once more

"Is there a problem, Soren?" Alrin asked

"I don't know if he can handle himself already." Soren said

"Is he an orphan?" Alrin asked

"Yes, and the only owls he considers family are us." Soren paused "But, he also can't leave his best friend behind."

"Well, I'm looking for great flyers. Tell me, is his friend a good flyer?" Alrin asked

"Well, she is good at colliering." Soren said

"That could be useful for my protection unit." a unknown voice filled in the Parliament

"Who's there?" King Borron demanded

A Snowy owl flew inside the Parliament with two Guardians at her back "I am captain Laura of Ambala. I am one of the protectors of the forest."

"Sorry my king, but she just charges inside as soon as she heard about a collier, sir." one of the guardians said

"What do you seek, captain Laura?" king Borron asked

"I seek your Guardians my king." captain Laura said "If I may ask, who is this young'un?"

"This is Soren, the leader of the Chaw of Chaws." king Borron said

"What is the Chaw of Chaws?" Both Alrin and Laura asked

"Soren, if you may." king Borron said

"The Chaw of Chaws is one of the elite fighting force of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The members of the chaw consist of the best navigator, collier, weather interpretor, tracker, and fighter." Soren said

"But, they cannot go with other faction for they are one of the greatest fighting force of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree." King Borron added "And if it wasn't for the Chaw of Chaws, I would not be here right now."

"Who is this collier you speak of?" Laura asked

"Her name is Shayla, si- I mean ma'am." _ That was close. _ Soren thought "And the male Horned owl is Elrab."

"What can you tell us about their past?" both owls asked

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**The next two chapters are gonna be short. Well, I'm not really sure if I can make it short, but the next two chapters are about how the Guardians saved Elrab and Shayla**_

_**I introduce my two new OCs: Alrin of Silverveil and Laura of Ambala.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear readers_

_This chapter and the next one will be Elrab and Shayla's past. after those chapters its back to the present._

* * *

**_1 year ago..._**

King Boron requested the Chaw of chaws to find Metalbeak's Pure Ones remnants around the owl kingdoms. The Guardians heard rumors about Pure Ones still kidnapping owlets from the the owl kingdoms. Soren never thought that the Pure Ones would still be operating even without their leader.

"Gylfie, where are we know?" Soren asked the Elf owl who was flying beside him

"Judging by the stars," Gylfie tilted her head up to see the constellations "It looks like we're at Silverveil."

"What about a little music my friends?" Twilight asked

"Maybe you can use that annoying music to defeat the Pure Ones. You can sing them to death." Digger said, Soren and Gylfie churred together with Digger

"Or maybe you can use your jokes to bore the Pure Ones to death." Twilight said

"Maybe next time, Twilight." Soren said "Everyone, quiet, I think I heard something."

"What is it?" Gylfie asked

"I think I can hear the clanging of battle claws and crying." Soren said

"Where is it?" Gylfie asked

"Over there." Soren said, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight followed him as he descended "I got a bad feeling in my gizzard."

The four owls descended to the forest of Silverveil. They finally found the source of the noise Soren heard while ago. As they went near the hollow, they smell blood inside. As they went in, they saw two Horned owls soaked with their own blood at the floor of the hollow. Soren heard a very familiar voice that he felt like going yeep even if he wasn't flying.

"Hello, brother!" the mask covered owl said with a dreadful voice

Soren widened his eyes "Kl-Kludd! Your alive!" Soren looked back at the two Horned owls "What happened here?"

"They've been purified with their blood, Soren, and now is the time for your purification." Kludd charged at Soren, but he managed to evade his tackle

"Kludd, what are you saying?" Soren asked while he breaths heavily

"You, Soren Alba, is a turnfeather of the Pure Ones! That is why you must be purified with your own river of blood!" Kludd charges again, Soren once more evaded his tackle

"Soren, look at Nyra's talons." Gylfie shouted

"Oh, you mean this egg?" Nyra showed the band the egg clutched in her talons, while Soren was distracted, Kludd manges to tackle him and both of them fell out of the hollow

"Soren!" the band shouted out

"Don't worry about me! Save the egg at all cost!" the four owls nodded and looks back at Nyra

"So, here we go again, Soren, a brotherly fight, but this time your the one who's gonna die!" Soren lifted up in the air to avoid him, but Kludd also flew high up

"Kludd, please," Soren pleaded "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then I will!" Kludd readies his battle claws and charges towards Soren

Kludd tries to strike Soren at the chest, but as Soren kept evading his attack, he's been struck at the wing and fell to the forest floor. Soren was in pain and can't fly cause of his injured wing. Kludd strikes Soren at body and gives him severe wounds. Soren was down on the ground grunting as he gets up to his talon.

Kludd laughs at his brother "What's the matter, Soren? Can't get up and talk to your brother? This is the most common weakness with the impure!"

"Kludd, what's happened to you?"

"Nyra gave me power and purpose! The Pure Ones shall rule all the Owl Kingdoms!" Kludd walked in front of Soren

"Are you feeling alright? Here let me help you, brother!" Kludd used his talons to kick off Soren's helmet "Feeling light? Or would you like me to end your life right here right now? So couldn't feel anymore pain." Kludd raised his talons as he prepares himself to finish off his own brother's life

"Kludd, why? What did the Pure Ones did to you?" Soren looked at his brothers eyes

"It's because I am pure! Not like you impure owls!" Kludd laughs as he slowly sink his talons at Soren's body. Kludd still laughs as he see's his brother bleed and coughs up blood

"Soren!" Twilight rushed in and knocked Kludd away "Are you alright my friend?"

"Twi-Twilight? Is that you?" Soren's vision was starting to blurr and seconds later he was unconscious

"What did you do to him you unowlish racdrop?" Twilight roared

"Oh nothing," Kludd get's up from the ground "I just gave him his blood and body purification."

"Kludd, we must return now!" Nyra called out

"Yes my dear." Kludd lifted from the ground "I hope you'll die, brother!"

"Come back here you coward!" as Twilight tries to catch up with Kludd and Nyra, Gylfie blocked his path

"Stop, Twilight!" Gylfie cried out

"Have you gone yoicks, Gylfie?" Twilight roared at Gylfie "I can still catch up with them and kill them!"

"Twilight, please!" Gylfie flew towards Soren and lighted down beside him "Look at Soren. His injures are very severe. If you chase Kludd and Nyra and finish them off we won't save Soren in time if you come back."

"Fine, but we need to hurry if we want to save him. Oh, and where's the egg?" Twilight asked

"It's still up in the hollow." Gylfie said, Twilight gently carried the injured owl to the hollow

"Guardian," the female horned owl called

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Digger asked

"My egg? Where's my egg?" the female Horned owl was starting to panic, but she can't get up

"Don't worry, ma'am, your egg's safe." Digger said, Twilight and Gylfie arrived in the hollow

"Is she alright, Digger?" Gylfie asked, Soren suddenly woke up and stood up in the hollow "Soren, don't try to stand up, your still severely injured!"

"Don't worry, Gylfie, I'm alright." Soren coughed up blood from his beak

"young Guardians, please save our egg. His future are now with you Guardians of Ga'Hoole. And if the time comes, tell him that his parents loves him so much. T-take ca-care of h-him." the female horned owl's eyes rolled back indicating that she has passed away

"We will. We promise." Soren said, the Band closed their eyes and bowed their head as a sign of respect. And soon they heard the egg cracking "The egg! It's cracking!"

"We should take him back to the tree. But, Soren, can you even fly?" Gylfie asked

Soren spreads his then folded it again "My wings are a bit to weak for a flight." Soren grunted and coughed up more blood "My body is also weak from the wounds that Kludd gave me."

"Don't worry my friend I will carry you back to the Great Tree." Twilight said

"As soon as I'm fit enough to fly, we will return here and burn their bodies as a sign of respect." Soren said

And soon the Band flew back to the Great Tree and Soren was rushed inside the infirmary to tend his wounds. After a week later Soren told the band that they should go back to Silverveil to burn the bodies of the two Horned owls. Soren wasn't even fully restored, but he forced himself to fly back there and give respect for the two owls. The Band was very concerned on Soren's injuries, but he told them 'Don't worry I'll be fine.' they have no choice but to accompany Soren at Silverveil. A couple of days had pass, Soren looks at the hatchling.

"You know, Soren, we haven't given this hatchling's name yet." Gylfie said

"I'm still thinking, Gylfie, coming up with names is hard work." Soren said as he thinks back on what happened that night he saw his brother again

"Soren? Are you okay?" Gylfie asked

"Yes, don't worry, Gylfie, I'm alright." Soren said

"What about Elrab?" Gylfie asked

"Hmm, sounds good." Soren said

"What are you talking about? The name fits the young lad." Twilight said

"Well, the name does fit him." Digger said

"Elrab it is." Soren said

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please leave a review**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ 11 months ago..._**

Ezylryb began to feel something in his gizzard, the feeling was that there's gonna be a forest fire soon. Ezylryb told the king Boron that he would like to take his chaw to fly to forest and check if there are any forest fires. Two chaws from the island of Ga'Hoole are near at Shadow Forest. Colliering chaw, and the Search and Rescue chaw. The owls were perched at the trees as they look at the forest fire.

Ezylryb began to speak at his Colliering chaw "Lads, we have here a good forest fire. And its gonna be a good night to catch them bonk coals."

"Ezylryb, do you think that there's gonna be owls trapped inside the forest?" Soren asked

"That is why the Search and Rescue chaw is here to scout if there are some owls and if there are the colliering chaw will be the ones to rescue those owls." Ezylryb said "Okay time to pair up."

After the colliering chaw's meeting, they flew towards the forest fire. Soren flew as he catch the coals in midair with his beak and talons. Outilissa also caught some coals at midair. Some colliering owls caught a bunch of coals for the Great Tree. As the two chaws didn't found any owls that needs saving, the place every coal the retrieved to the buckets that Bubo made to carry coals. As Soren readies his wings he heard a cry for help inside the forest. There's no time to tell the other. He simply flew towards the fire.

"Where are you!" Soren yelled and waited for a response

"I'm over here!" the voice called out

Soren flew inside a hollow to see an owlet scared "A-are you here to rescue me?"

"Yes, young'un." Soren said "Come on the tree's gonna burn any minute now."

"I-I-I'm scared!" the young owlet said

"There's no need to be scared, young'un." Soren said "Just take it easy and I'll walk towards you, okay?" the owlet nodded as Soren walks near her and wraps her with his wings

"Are you a Guardian?" the owlet asked

"Yes" Soren said

"Thank you for coming, Guardian." the owlet said

Soren carried the owlet with his talons "Don't worry, young'un, your safe now."

As Soren lighted down, Ezylryb was impressed that he saved a young owl "Well done, Soren, that was exemplary." Ezylryb looked at the young Horned owl "What's your name, young'un?"

"My names: Shayla, sir, and is my mum and da here?" Shayla said in a panicking tone

"I'm sorry, Shayla, but no." Soren said as Shayla's eyes started to tear

"Don't worry you'll be safe with us back at the Ga'Hoole tree." Outilissa said

"Where was your mum and da before the forest fire broke out?" Soren asked

"They were out hunting before it all happen." Shayla was now starting to cry "Mum, da please be alright." she whispered

"Now let's bring them bonk coals and this young'un back to the Great Tree." Bubo said

"Is it really safe there?" Shayla asked Soren

"Don't worry, young'un, your gonna be safe back at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, get some rest." Soren said

All the chaws now flew back to the Great Tree. Soren carried the young owlet back to the Great Tree and brought her to the medical hollow and she met another Horned owl just like her and they also got the same age.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Note: To be honest with you guys, This is all I got for Shayla's back story and I hope this is good enough._**

**_As for my other stories, I will continue them momentarily cause I already got school and its gonna be a bit hard from doing school work and making fanfictions at the same time. But I promise all of you that I will continue my stories. So please be patient. =)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Soren finally told the story of the two Horned Owls. Captain Alrin and captain Laura was impressed at the tragic stories of Elrab and Shayla's past. Meanwhile, Shyla flew to small cave where Bubo's forge was located. Bubo saw and greeted Shayla as she entered.

"Hello, young'un." Bubo greeted

"Hello, Bubo."

"What are you doing here, young'un?" Bubo asked

"Well, Uncle Soren and Ezylryb are at the parliament attending a meeting and Elrab is helping Madame Plonk in her hollow." Shayla said

"I heard that Trader Mags would come later. Are you planning on trading, young'un?" Bubo asked

"Well, I still don't know, Bubo."

"You better decide or Plonkie would get the best stuff."

"I just want some simple things." Shayla turned her head at Bubo's forge fire "Wow, how many battle claws have you made here, Bubo?"

"Almost a dozen I think." Bubo looks outside the cave "I also shape some metal into some designs just for fun."

"And you give them to Trader Mags?"

"Well, sometimes." Bubo paused "Well, what about talking to Outilissa, young'un, I mean she does know more about weather interpretation."

"Sure, maybe I can go to her, she may already be at the library at this time."

"See you later, young'un."

"See you, Bubo." Shayla now flew back inside the tree

Meanwhile, Elrab was inside Madame Plonk's hollow, helping her fix her things so she could put more ornaments in her hollow. Elrab was picking up some ornaments that Madame Plonk bought from Trader Mags and saw a quilt with some sort of a poem written in it. Elrab picked up the quilt and walked towards the other side of the hollow and showed it to Madame Plonk. Madame Plonk was impressed that Elrab found a fragments of her lyrics.

"This is one of the lyrics I sing when the Harvest Festival begins." Madame Plonk said

Elrab read the lyrics one more time "Wow, Madame Plonk, this is a great song."

"Thank you, young lad." Madame Plonk said

"I always love your wonderful voice, Madame Plonk."

"You know what they say: Practice makes perfect." Madame Plonk paused "Do you like your friend?"

"You mean Shayla?"

"Yes, lad."

"Well, we are good friends." Elrab felt something in his gizzard that he didn't understand

"Well sometimes there are times when best friends can be together for life." Madame Plonk said

"What are you saying, Madame Plonk?" Elrab raised his eyebrow from confusion

Madame Plonk churred quietly "You'll know when your much older than now, young'un."

"Uhm, whatever you say, Madame Plonk." Elrab said

"Thanks for helping me, young'un." Madame Plonk smiled at Elrab "Maybe you should go now, young'un."

"Your welcome, Madame Plonk." Elrab flew out of her hollow

After a while Elrab joined queen Barran at the night flight. Shayla was now at the library with Outilissa. She sometimes questioned Outilissa's logic about the weather. Outilissa grabbed some books about Weather Interpretation written by her well known ancestor _ Strix Emerilla. _ Shayla was almost speechless from Outilissa's words. Shayla was finally finished with Outilissa's heavy teaching. She flew towards the Dinning Hollow and meets up with Elrab at the same place where they always eat together.

"How's your night, Shayla?" Elrab grabbed a roasted vole with his beak

"Good. What about yours, Elrab?" Shayla grabbed a centipede with her talons

"Well, its been good." Elrab said "Well, I do miss some of Ezylryb's wet poop jokes during mid-flight."

"Yeah, me too." Shayla churred together with Elrab

"I really wish we would never be apart, Shayla."

While the two owls were eating, captain Alrin turned towards Ezylryb "Is that the Horned Owl?" Ezylryb nodded "He does look like a great flyer."

"Count on it, Alrin." Ezylryb said "Are you sure that your going to choose Elrab and not the both of them?"

"Yes, I am sure of my decision, Ezylryb."

Ezylryb felt something in his gizzard that its gonna be hard separating the two "This news will hurt the two of them." Ezylryb whispered to himself "I really hope that those two will understand."

"Did you say something, Ezylryb?" Alrin asked

"Nothing, Alrin."

"Alright then."

Meanwhile, Soren was perched at one of the highest branch of the tree with his long time bestfriend, Gylfie. "I don't know if I'm making the right choice, Gylfie."

"Soren," Gylfie turned her head towards Soren "let them decide on whats gonna happen to them." Gylfie tried to smile at Soren to lighten him up

"I still don't know, Gylfie, we've been watching Elrab since he was a mere hatchling." Soren said

"And we've been watching Shayla since you rescued her from the foerst fire." Gylfie added "They're probably old enough to look out themselves, Soren, don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope your right, Gylfie." Soren said "I still don't know if we're doing a right choice for the both of them."

"Don't worry, Soren," Gylfie smiled and placed her wing tip at Soren's back "They'll be fine."

_ But, how will Elrab and Shayla would handle the truth about their future assignments? _ Soren thought

Later that night, Trader Mags finally arrived at the Great Tree with all her wares inside some botkins. Madame Plonk was the first one to greet Trader Mags and Bubbles. Trader Mags finally showed her new wares for the owls of the Great Tree. Elrab browses at the objects that Trader Mags have scavenged at old ruins throughout the owl world. Elrab spots a necklace that has a beautiful jade pendant. Elrab gave a couple of rabbit skin from his colliering practice and some rabbit's ear moss to Trader Mags and got the pendant. He imagined giving the pendant to Shayla, he told himself that when the time is right he will give this pendant to his best friend. Elrab returned to his hollow and stashed away the small necklace at his nest.

"I really wish that we won't part." Elrab said to himself

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT?" Elrab and Shayla exclaimed in unison

Earlier that night after chaw practice, Elrab and Shayla were summoned by the parliament. As they enter inside the hollow they saw two unfamiliar owls, a Great Grey and a Snowy Owl. King Boron and Queen Barran told Elrab and Shayla that they will go on separate ways. As the two of them heard the news Elrab and Shayla felt like they were going yeep even if they weren't flying. Elrab will fly with Captain Alrin in protecting Silverveil, and Shayla will fly with Captain Laura in protecting Ambala. They were given several days to think about their opportunities. Elrab was perched alone outside his hollow until Shayla lighted down beside him.

"I don't know if I can do this, Shayla." Elrab shed a tear from his amber eye

Shayla looked at Elrab "I know, Elrab, but I'm afraid too." she placed a wing over Elrab's back "I don't really know if I'm up for this." Shayla paused "Well, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Elrab." Shayla turned her head towards the night sky

"I still don't know, Shayla." Elrab said "I mean , since we were owlets we were always together."

Shayla turned her head towards Elrab "I'm also scared of leaving you, Elrab."

Elrab suddenly remembered that Shayla never saw her parents again after the forest fire and he thought that this may make his friend happy "Shayla," Elrab looked down to his talons "take this opportunity."

Shayla widened her eyes "What?"

"This may be your chance to find your parents, Shayla." Elrab confidently said as he hides his sorrow

Shayla shook her head in disagreement "But I don't to leave you, Elrab, I don-" Shayla was cut of by Elrab's voice

Elrab tried to smile "Don't worry, Shayla, I'll be fine." Elrab used his talon and raised Shayla's head until their eyes are leveled "Shayla, look at me." Shayla looks deep into Elrab's amber eyes "This is your chance to see your mum and da again."

Shayla's eyes were beginning to tear up "A-Are we gonna see eachother again?"

"Only time can tell, Shayla." Elrab said as he lifts off the branch leaving Shayla

Elrab flew towards the dinning hollow and requested some milkberry tea to ease his mind. As Elrab was about to drink his tea, Ezylryb lighted down beside him and requested some milkberry tea too. For a while the two owls were silent like the night. The sun begins to shine inside the hollow and finally the silence was broken.

Elrab gently place down his nut cup on the table "I don't know why I'm feeling like this."

Ezylryb tilts his head towards Elrab "Feeling what, lad?"

"My gizzard feels like it's gonna be torn apart." Elrab said

"Is it because of your special task?"

Elrab shook his head "No. But I can't describe the feeling."

"Maybe it's the sorrow that you and your friend are going separate ways." Ezylryb said

Elrab nodded "I think so. I kinda feel lost without her."

"Well, I feel that deep in my gizzard that the two of you have a special bond."

"You really think so, Ezylryb?" Ezylryb nodded

After a couple of sips with Ezylryb, Elrab returned to his hollow. Elrab was so tired that he stumbles inside his hollow, as he stumbles at his nest and saw the jade necklace that he bought from Trader Mags. Elrab stood up and picked up the necklace with his talons and he plans to give it to Shayla before they go on separate ways. The next night, Elrab and Shayla flew together at the parliament and told the monarchs that they will accept their given task. After giving word to the two captains, Elrab lands outside of Shayla's hollow.

Elrab peeped inside the hollow "Shayla? Can I come in?" Shayla turned her head and nodded

"Elrab, are you really sure about this?" Shayla asked

"Maybe it's for the best. Besides, maybe you can see your mum and da again." Elrab paused and looked at the necklace "Shayla," Elrab raised his talons revealing the jade necklace "This is for you." Elrab smiled as he tied the necklace around Shayla's neck

Shayla smiled and hugged Elrab causing him to blush "Thank you, Elrab."

Elrab looked at Shayla's eyes "May that be a remembrance of our good times that we had here at the Ga'Hoole Tree."

Shayla hugged Elrab tighter "I will always remember you, Elrab." and Elrab also hugged her back with his wings

The two friends now flew in different directions and swore that they will meet again. This marks their separation and the beginning of their new adventure. Ezylryb saw Elrab and Shayla flew away from the Great Tree, he plucks a feather and dipped it in ink and wrote a poem that is dedicated to them.

_**A new journey now begins**_

_**But will the two meet again?**_

_**They said farewell **_

_**Not so long**_

_**When the time is right**_

_**The time will come.**_

_**If years has past **_

_**What would they look like?**_

_**Will they recognize eacother**_

_**Under the moonlight?**_

_**Are they friends? **_

_**Or, are they lovers?**_

_**They will know at **_

_**Their future encounter.**_

_**They were close when they were young**_

_**Through the cycles**_

_**They become one. **_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oi, Elrab!" a Great Gray called out Where's your battle claws? Some owls that calls themselves the Pure Ones are attacking, so move your butt feathers and let's go!" the owl flew out of Elrab's hollow and wait's for him outside

It has been five months since Elrab left the Great Tree. Kraals, Pure Ones, any bird that thirst for killing the innocent, the protectors there tries to defend the defenseless dwellers of Silverveil. Elrab never knew that this ain't any Search-and-Rescue drill with Twilight, but a real bloody skirmish is right in front of him. Once a day he has to defend the owls at Silverveil or hunt some food for the wounded.

"Elrab, we need more leeches and worms for the wounded." Alrin ordered

Elrab stood tall "Aye aye, sir!" He then flies out of the hollow

A female Great Horned Owl flew beside him "Do you need any help Elrab?"

"Uhm, sure, Karey." Karey has a huge crush on Elrab ever since he came to Silverveil "What are you gonna do anyway?"

Elrab sighed "Gather some worms and leeches for the wounded owls. Those Pure Ones are a tough bunch."

Karey looks at Elrab "Do you want to eat with me later, Elrab?"

"I'll try if I can." But Elrab has no interest in Karey

Shayla on the other talon, flies everyday looking for food for the owls that are weak or wounded at Ambala. She even taught a little owlet how to branch. Shayla is one of the most kindest owl that the owls at Ambala met. But everyday she misses her childhood friend, Elrab. She wonders how is he doing? Is he badly injured? Is he sick? A lot of thoughts came inside Shayla's mind, she pauses for a while and looks at the jade necklace that she got from Elrab and thinks that he is alright.

"Shayla." Laura walked towards the the young Great Horned Owl "Are you not interested on looking for a mate?"

Shayla churred softly "Oh no, ma'am. Mission comes first before love. I'm not even interested on those males."

Laura spots the jade necklace dangling from Shayla's neck "Or, you're interested in someone much closer to you. That necklace of yours, it is a gift from a certain friend, right?"

Shayla smiled and looks down at the jade necklace "Well, we are close friends. But we're not 'together' or anything."

"You two are close, right?" Shayla nodded "There are times when the best of friends can grow up becoming mates." Laura chuckled and grabbed a flower and placed tucked it on Shayla's head feathers "You look beautiful, dear."

"Uhm, thanks, ma'am." Shayla smiled

"I want you to take a break for a day or two and go to Silverveil. Visit your friend there, have a nice chat and drink some tea and a little night flight."

"But what about the-" Shayla was cut off by Laura's voice

"That's an order, dear. And don't worry about the owls here. Just fly and have fun." Shayla silently nodded and flapped her wings and soar to the sky

Shayla flew straight to Silverveil and thinks what to say to her best friend. Well, it is a nice bright moon tonight and Shayla remembers the folklore of the Moon Festival. She remembers that the two lovers only meets once a year, and maybe it is time to pay her busy friend a visit. As Shayla reaches Silverveil she saw a familiar owl. Captain Alrin the owl that recruited Elrab.

Alrin studies the female Horned Owl "Aren't you Elrab's friend at the tree?"

"That is right, sir. My name is-" Before she can finish her sentence, she was cut off by Alrin

"Shayla. Yes, I know you, lassie." Alrin paused "Are you looking for your friend?" Shayla nodded "He lives at the third hollow at the east."

Shayla bowed in respect "Thank you, Alrin." Shayla once again lifts off to the air

Shayla followed the directions that was given to her by Alrin. She spots the hollow and lighted down on the branch and knocks "Elrab? Are you there?"

Elrab turned his head as he slipped and fell to the ground "Oww."

Shayla quickly rushed in "Elrab! Are you okay?"

Elrab slowly stood up and surprised to see his old friend "Shayla! How are you?"

"Just fine. What about you? I meant you slipped! Are you hurt?"

Elrab churred softly "Of course I'm fine, Shayla. What brings you to Silverveil?"

"Well, I came here to visit you, Elrab."

"Would you want to go out on a night flight?" Shayla smiled as she heard those words

"Of course!"

Karey was getting ready to visit her crush, but she saw someone got to him first "What? But, but, but-" she was silent as she saw the two owls fly below the moonlight

The two friends flew under the moon for hours and hours until they returned to Elrab's hollow. Both of them drank tea side by side talking about their memories back at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Even the time when they lit a lantern together during the Moon Festival. Memories, sweet memories. Shayla still has no luck on finding her parents, as for Elrab he found his old hollow. The hollow that he saw from his dream. He paid his respect to his mum and da there. Shayla comforted Elrab as he starts to shed tears from his amber eyes like last time. Shayla noticed the sun was starting to rise and Elrab offered Shayla to stay in his hollow for the day and she accepted the offer.

"Shayla, everything we've done together at the Great Tree when we were owlets, that I treasure." Elrab smiled

"I can still remember the time we first met. At the infirmary, the time when you first comforted me. I also treasure our memories." Shayla hugged Elrab with her wings

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Shayla bid farewell to her old friend and flew back to the Forest Kingdom of Ambala. But Elrab did get an unexpected visit from Karey while he was dusting his hollow. Some books fell down from the shelves as she lighted down and properly arranged papers scattered around the hollow.

"So," Karey glares at Elrab "Who was that owl who visited you last night?"

"Who?"

Karey sighed "The Horned owl that visited you last night!"

Soon Elrab realizes the owl she was talking about "Ohh, her name is Shayla. The two of us grew up together at the Great Tree. We were the best of friends."

"You never told me that you have a girlfriend!"

Elrab backed away in shock "What in Glaux's name are you talking about? She's just a friend who happens to pass by while she has a free time. You're overeating a bit, Karey."

Karey looked down to her talons and sighed "Sorry, Elrab, I was just, uhm, you know... paranoid."

Elrab puts a wing at her back and sighed "Don't be too paranoid, alright, Karey?"

Karey nodded as Elrab flew out of his hollow "He is so sweet!" Karey suddenly fainted 'cause of her affection towards Elrab

Elrab was now doing his nightly routine. Helping owlets, patrolling the borders, search and rescue, and if has any free time he searches for a nearby forest fire and practices his colliering skills. But every night Elrab was only thinking one thing, Shayla. Even they are far apart they will always be united.

As a year had past, Elrab and Alrin were on patrol one night. Both of them turned into great friends ever since Alrin recruited him. Only Alrin knows about Elrab's parents. Both owls flew around the borders of Silverveil and Ambala while being followed by two soldiers of the Pure Ones.

"Elrab, " Alrin whispered "Don't look now but we're being followed."

Elrab nodded "I know. What should we do?"

Alrin tries not to look back so they could avoid suspicion from those owls "Let's try shaking them off."

Elrab nodded "Then let's do it." Elrab looks ahead and looks back at Alrin "We hide at those trees, sir. We could attack them if they pass by."

Alrin nodded "Good idea, lad."

The two owls flew out of sight and waits for the Pure Ones' scouts. As the two Tytos pass the trees Alrin and Elrab flew in to confront their followers. Elrab extends his talons armed with the Battle Claws that the blacksmith of the Great Tree made, he strikes the soldier at the head revealing his face and Elrab aimed for the soldier's throat and blood spilled out staining Elrab's feathers and armor. This was the first time Elrab killed another owl. He soon hear a very loud screech coming from the other side, he saw the Great Grey on the forest floor flat on his back with the soldier slowly approaching him ready to finish him. Elrab quickly tackles Alrin's attacker and finishes him with his battle claws aimed toward the soldier's chest. Elrab turned around and saw his commanding officer on the ground.

Elrab walked towards and and saw Alrin breathing heavily 'cause of the large wound that punctured through his gizzard.

Alrin tried to open his eyes and see the owl that he recruited "Elrab? Is... is that you?"

Elrab nodded quickly "Yes, sir. It's me."

Alrin looks at Elrab "Elrab, leave me. I won't make it with this kind of wound."

Elrab shook his head "No, sir. I won't leave you!"

Alrin was now starting to cough up blood "It's not a request, lad, it' s an order."

Elrab shook his head one more time "No, sir. Leave no owl behind to die in a floor ready to be eaten by a Raccoon, but we need to carry them dead or alive to be seen in one piece by his or her family, friends, and comrades."

Alrin smiled and churred softly followed by a nasty cough "Well said, lad. Well said."

Elrab carried his injured commander back to their camp at Silverveil. As time went past the infirmary a medic came out out of the hollow and told Elrab that he is being called by Alrin. The medic also told Elrab that Alrin has lost to much blood and he only has a few minutes left. Elrab hopped inside the hollow with Alrin's second in who is a Barn Owl named Ralmen.

Alrin senses the two owls in the hollow and tried to look at them "Elrab, I am making you the second in command and," Alrin turned his head to Ralmen "My friend, you are going to be the new leader of this group."

Ralmen nodded "Thank you, sir."

Alrin looks back at the young Horned Owl "Elrab, you have been a great friend to me and to everyone else here. Thank you. Now it is time for me to go. Take care the both of you. Good bye, my friends." Alrin closed his eyes and suddenly stopped breathing and the two owls now know that their commanding officer is gone.

Alrin has received his Final Ceremony at the floor of the Forest of Silverveil. All the owls gave their thank you to their departed captain and hope that he shall rest in peace. Elrab still thinks that Alrin's death was his fault, he thinks that if he killed that Pure One that was attacking sooner he could have saved Alrin. But it was to late.

One night Elrab was visited by Karey that evening and he told every detail about what happened to Alrin. Soon that night Elrab heard a familiar voice near his hollow.

"The plan was a success. Silvereil is all yours."

"Your cooperation is very with us is very pleasing. We will make sure that you will have a place for the Pure Ones."

A churr was heard from the familiar voice "All hail the Pure Ones."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Who is the traitor in this chapter? Here are your choices:_**

Ralmen

**_Karey_**

**_Shayla_**

**_Alrin_**

**_Only one of them is the traitor. Guess who the traitor is by voting at the poll._**


End file.
